


The Art Lesson

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sculpting session on the holodeck goes wonderfully awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written March 1998.

~ * ~ * ~

They were being very, very subtle about it, but the smoldering fire was definitely there. Leonardo da Vinci sat in his workshop, pretending to study a design blueprint. In actuality, his eyes were inconspicuously trained on his beautiful, strong-willed pupil and the “friend” that had accompanied her for an art lesson this morning. They sat on stools facing one another, each at their respective worktables, and each with a large mound of clay that they were trying to form into the other's likeness. From time to time he would watch her get up, cross to where the man sat, and then help him with something before returning to her own spot. Each time, their eyes told a far different story than the words they spoke. Da Vinci may have been an old man, but he recognized the game for what it was.

 _So this is the young lover Katarina denies having, hmmm?_ da Vinci thought with a wry smile. He watched as the man stared dreamily at his companion while she wasn't looking. Sighing, da Vinci got up from his place and walked slowly to where the young people sat.

"Chakotay," Janeway began quietly. "I feel silly trying to give you this art lesson. You appear to be a much better sculptor than I am. I'm much more comfortable with paints and canvas. Look at this forehead," she complained, turning her sculpture toward him.

"What is that, a Neanderthal?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"It's you!" she exclaimed glaring at him, the corner of her mouth tugging into a crooked grin.

"I don't really look like a Neanderthal, do I?" Chakotay asked da Vinci. The older man smiled politely at the commander as he came to a stop beside them, eyes full of confusion.

"What is...?" da Vinci began, then shook his head, deciding not to tackle that subject. Instead he turned his attention back to his young friend, who was staring at her creation with a distasteful look.

"Katarina, my child," the maestro began, taking a step toward her. "You must open your heart fully to the subject of your creativity, understand its nature, relish in its uniqueness... become one with it." His eyes were twinkling brightly. "The subtleties of perception, that I cannot teach you. You must learn this on your own, learn to use all your senses to achieve the correct balance necessary for the most genuine of artistic expressions." Da Vinci’s voice was soft and wise as he spoke to her. "And you, young man," the artist turned once again to look at Chakotay, "You must help her to learn."

"Me?" Chakotay asked, carefully watching the look in da Vinci’s eye.

"Mmmm," the maestro articulated, nodding his head. "It will be a good learning experience for both of you." Janeway stared at the esteemed master dumbly, not willing to believe there was a double meaning to his words. "Now, if you young lo—" he caught himself instantly, "—friends will excuse me, this old body needs a bit of a rest. I shall retire for a time and return later." Smiling, da Vinci reached out and lightly touched Janeway's face as he turned to leave, making sure her companion caught sight of the wink he'd given him.

Chakotay watched the legendary figure leave. When the door at the other end of the room had clicked shut, he glanced sideways at his commanding officer. Janeway sat there with a huge, lopsided grin on her face and a very familiar twinkle in her own eye. "Your friend is a dirty old man," he remarked, smiling back.

"His passion for life runs very deep," she explained, trying hard to suppress the laughter that threatened to spill forth.

"He's still a dirty old man," continued Chakotay, getting up from where he sat. He wiped his hands on a piece of cloth and, picking up his stool, started toward Janeway's work table.

Watching him carefully, she dipped her fingers in the bowl of water in her work area and then began reforming some of the clay. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to help you," he answered, setting down the stool and then sitting again. He was mere inches from her now. The crooked grin was still firmly in place as she eyed him.

"How?"

"He said you needed to use all your senses. You're having trouble molding the clay into the right shape; now you can use the real thing as your guide."

Janeway stopped what she was doing and looked deeply into his eyes. After a moment's hesitation she reached out to touch Chakotay's forehead. She stopped just before making contact, suddenly realizing that her hands were full of clay.

"It's okay," he said softly. Their gazes met again, both of them grinning lasciviously. She brushed over his skin with a gentle, feather-light touch. Leaving a faint trail of clay in their wake, her fingers explored all his contours thoroughly, as if memorizing every detail. Chakotay sat very still, allowing her exploration. She traced the pattern of his tattoo slowly, then began to move downward over his cheeks, his nose, cupping his chin, touching his dimples, finally coming to rest tentatively on his lips. There, she stopped. A silent exchange took place between them, the intensity of the moment touching both deeply.

Then, within a split second, Janeway found herself lifted and forced down on top her worktable, Chakotay's imposing bulk firmly pressed on top of her. The sound of the stools falling over momentarily covered the wet sounds of their lips moving together as they feverishly slid hands over and around each other. She finally pushed his shoulders up, breaking the kiss with a loud smacking sound.

"You're not going to win this, you know," she whispered breathlessly, trying to push him away.

"Computer, engage privacy lock," he called, smiling at her mischievously. As soon as he heard the computer's chirped acknowledgement, he grabbed for her hands. A small battle ensued, with both of them struggling to gain control of the other's arms. At some point, Janeway's clay sculpture was knocked over, both of them unintentionally ruining the artwork as they continued to wrestle. Within a minute, Chakotay had her hands pinned high above her head triumphantly, both of them breathing hard from the effort. Janeway stared back at him, smiling wickedly.

"So, you don't think I'm going to win this one?" he asked.

She answered him by renewing her struggle. Despite her tiny size, she was relentless, and after a few moments managed to get one of her arms loose. The struggle that followed sent the clay sculpture sailing clear off the table as well as flipping the bowl of water onto both of them, making their clay covered hands instantly slippery. He dove for her lips again, while their hands continued their game of, 'catch me if you can,' clay smears and hand prints landing everywhere.

Pinning her with one arm, Chakotay reached down and grabbed at the top of the black leggings she wore. In seconds, he'd stripped them off, panties and all, her slip-on shoes landing loudly on the floor. Just as quickly, Janeway's fingers zeroed in on his trousers, pulling the front open in record time. With his help, they slid down around his knees, leaving his erection bobbing impolitely in the air. Both of them went suddenly still, each staring deeply into the other's eyes. A new challenge was silently being issued.

Chakotay slowly positioned himself back above her. She didn't move. Without warning, he grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly to the edge of the table, his arousal nestling itself comfortably along her slick folds. A devilish smile crossed his face as he began to rock slightly. Janeway gasped, grabbing at his shoulders and digging in with her nails. Effortlessly, he raised her to a sitting position, their bodies still rubbing slowly, eyes still locked on each other.

"I'm going to make you forget your name," he whispered heavily, his mouth so close to hers.

Her gaze never wavered. "Do your worst," she whispered back, voice husky with desire. Instantly, he shifted his hips and plunged himself deep inside her with one, long, powerful stroke. A loud, impassioned groan escaped her throat, her entire body shuddering at the feel of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. They never broke eye contact as he began to move, sliding slowly along her smooth inner walls. Janeway willed her breathing to be steady, concentrating entirely on his eyes. He embedded himself deeper and deeper with each stroke, grinding his pelvis into hers. She matched his rhythm evenly, tightening and relaxing her muscles around him.

She felt one of his hands undoing her braid, stroking and massaging when it was all loose. She ran her own hands underneath his shirt, up and down over his well defined muscles, tickling him gently around his lower back. A deep guttural sound slipped past his lips, causing her to grin evilly. He increased the tempo a bit at her teasing. She matched him stroke for stroke, her own thrusts becoming rougher.

"Harder," she whispered to him, her gaze still locked with his.

"How do you want it?" His voice was filled with amusement.

"Harder!" she repeated louder, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"Damn you!" she said huskily.

He smiled as he complied, moving his hips even faster. "You like it like this don't you, Kathryn?" he asked softly as their bodies slapped together noisily, the small table underneath them shaking with their frantic rhythm.

"Yes..." she hissed, closing her eyes. "Oh, God yes..."

He continued to whisper in her ear, murmuring endearments as well as explaining exactly what kind of provocative maneuvers he had in store for them. She smiled playfully at his words, nipping at his earlobe as she clenched her inner muscles tightly, holding them like that as he pounded into her.

Bracing herself, she lifted her body off the table, allowing more movement on her part. Chakotay yielded control, holding her up as she thrust herself even harder against him. After a few long moments, Janeway suddenly slowed her hips to a crawl with no warning, eliciting yet another groan from her lover. She smiled at him, watching his reaction. His eyes closed, face twisting in sweet agony. She pulled her muscles as tight as she could, squeezing his member mercilessly. Another impassioned sound rolled from deep inside him, his arms tightening around her waist instinctively.

Janeway chuckled softly. "You're clay in my hands now, my Angry Warrior..." she teased, biting his neck and continuing with her agonizing ministrations. He began to move forward ever so slightly. Recognizing his intentions, Janeway reached down and quickly flipped the work table sideways, not allowing him to gain the upper hand back just yet. He stared at her with shocked amusement.

"You're being very, very naughty," he whispered seductively, leaning forward to kiss her. She accepted his lips hungrily, plunging her tongue deep within his mouth. A new battle began as they both sought to teach the other's tongue a lesson, while their bodies continued their slow erotic dance below.

Chakotay walked carefully through the room, still holding Janeway tightly. She had begun to experiment with rhythm, contracting and relaxing her muscles alternately. He groaned into her mouth. She laughed into his, leaving no question as to who was in charge. _We'll see about that_ , Chakotay thought slyly.

Being careful of his trousers, which had slipped down to his ankles, he picked up his pace and headed for the nearest wall. A startled sound escaped her as they accidentally knocked into some of da Vinci's things, sending a pile of books, blueprints, and small models flying to the floor. Chakotay didn't stop. A few seconds later, their bodies slammed forcefully into the wall, Janeway gasping loudly as the breath was almost knocked clear out of her. His hips held them both still as he smiled at her knowingly. This round would be his.

She began to struggle as he ground his hips into hers, still pinning her tightly. Faint stirrings of pleasure rippled through her, but she willed herself to stay calm. She pushed on his shoulders frantically, even though she knew he was too strong for her. His smile turned almost maniacal as he watched her writhe. She looked unbearably beautiful, all flustered and flushed with arousal.

"I won't let it happen," she growled, pounding against his chest with open palms.

"Unless you can somehow concentrate on leola root ice cream, I think I'll have your body under control quite nicely, with or without your help," he countered, making sure he circled his pelvis over her swollen, sensitive bud.

"Damn you," she whispered again, closing her eyes against the warm tingly feeling that signaled the build-up to orgasm. Her body was betraying her. He was holding her buttocks tightly, so she couldn't try standing up. Unwrapping her legs, she made several attempts to kick at his backside. The awkward angle didn't allow for full contact, though, and her efforts only made him smile wider. A throaty sound slipped out as a gentle spasm of pleasure rippled through her, a precursor to the powerful quake that would soon follow.

She renewed her attack vigorously, arching her back in an attempt to loosen his hold and pushing wildly with her arms. She heard him chuckle as he easily held her in place, increasing the tempo of his hips as he did so. She was growing desperate. The promise of pleasure had intoxicated her body, slowing her responses as every nerve ending prepared for the eruption of bliss.

"Let go, Kathryn," she heard him whisper. "Let go and enjoy this." The feel of his breath nearly sent her over the edge as it tickled her ear. She was so close; it wouldn't take much more to trigger her climax. "I want to hear you scream..."

With one last burst of strength, she kicked at his backside again, triumphantly coming in contact with the back of one of his legs at the knee. This caused his leg to buckle slightly, making him lose his balance. That was all the opening she needed. Reaching up with both hands, she pushed away from the wall, sending them both slipping downward in a flurry of flailing limbs and wordless grunts.

Once sprawled on the floor, they both began rolling madly, each trying to get the upper hand. Their bodies were still deliciously joined, but the crisis had passed without completion, her insides relaxing once more. Their arms continued to wrestle as they fought for control, both of them now laughing hysterically. More of da Vinci's clutter was disturbed by their antics. Everything from paint brushes to strange looking instruments to large pieces of rolled up parchment fell on top of them as they knocked into various tables and work benches. They even managed to trip up an easel which, thankfully, did not contain one of the maestro's masterpieces. The easel came down with a resounding crash, pinning the couple between it and the work table Chakotay had been using.

Janeway suddenly found herself on top. Taking advantage of her superior position, she grabbed a hold of Chakotay's shoulders and began sliding herself up and down on his shaft at a frightening pace, a mask of playful determination crossing her features. He grabbed for her hips and tried to slow her down. She responded by leaning over and biting down on one of his cloth-covered nipples hard enough to divert his attention. As her upper body and arms fought with him, she continued her sweet assault. He was breathing harder now, his own face flushing while his pulse raced. Once again, she clenched her muscles around him, adding to the pool of sensation that gripped his entire being.

Chakotay bucked his hips, trying to dislodge her or at least throw her off balance. This forced her to grab hold of the work table, which unexpectedly tilted toward them, causing both his clay sculpture and the bowl of water he'd used to fall directly on top of them. They both cried out in surprise, halting their erotic exercise.

Knocking the table back in the other direction, Janeway reacted first, grabbing a handful of the now wet lump of clay and smearing it into his face and neck. She burst out laughing as he grabbed at his now ruined artwork to return the favor. Their tops, which had never been removed, were now getting thoroughly covered in clay as the battle for control renewed itself in earnest.

With the table knocked over, they resumed their trek across the floor, each fighting to stay on top. Fits of laughter were interspersed with playful threats, loud groans, and stolen clay-tasting kisses. By the time they came to rest next to the set of steps that led up to the maestro's library they were both out of breath. Chakotay was very clearly on top, and just as he braced himself to begin thrusting deep within her again, she grabbed at the stairs and pulled up with all her strength. Seeing her plan, he took the opportunity to grab her tightly around her waist, allowing her to sit up slightly, and proceeded to pull them both up onto his knees. When she resisted further, he laid her back down on the lower steps, and got both his feet underneath him — no simple task with his trousers still around his ankles. All the while, Janeway continued to wrestle him, pushing and squirming relentlessly.

"Now we'll see who wins this, my love," he smiled, grunting as he pulled himself to a standing position, hauling her up with him.

Chakotay spun around and deposited her on the nearest table, which contained a rolled up tapestry that padded her backside nicely. She lay bowed over the fabric, still struggling, but her new position afforded her little advantage. Within seconds he had stilled her hands, pinning them above her head and holding them there with one of his large ones. Reaching around her waist with the other, he pulled her closer and began to thrust inside her once more.

"No!" she whispered desperately, but there was no way for her to struggle. She was completely pinned down. Tiny ripples of pleasure began to flutter again, bringing tears to her eyes as she stared at her determined lover. He smiled slowly, knowing she was helpless. She looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen before, her face and neck flushed, eyes bright with desire. She'd lost, and she knew it.

Janeway fought him to the very end, hoping she could somehow hold herself back until he lost control. But he was too skilled. Panting heavily, he moved like a well oiled machine, expertly coaxing her nerve endings past the point of mere stimulation. "No!" she repeated hoarsely, her last bit of reserve melting away.

"I love you, Kathryn," he whispered softly. The depth of his honesty sent a shiver through her at the very same moment her body began to ascend to orgasm. There was no stopping the reflex when her muscles tightened around him. In that one glorious moment before release, as her breathing stopped and every cell prepared for ecstasy, the look of complete liberation that formed on her face made his spirit weep with joy. A split second later, she began to buck and writhe desperately against him as her climax hit.

A rapturous wail tore from her throat. Sobbing, she called his name over and over, her voice echoing through the ancient workshop. He continued with his ministrations, wanting nothing more than to heighten and prolong her pleasure.

Just as Janeway began to settle in the afterglow, her body still shaking, Chakotay lost control. With one final thrust, he called her name loudly as he exploded within her, his lifeforce spilling in a river of pure ecstasy. He absently released his hold on her arms as he rode his release, allowing her to wrap herself tightly around him, soothing and stroking him until his moment had passed.

They lay together, unmoving, allowing their bodies to relax slowly. Gradually, their breathing returned to normal, arms and legs flexing gently, soft whispers of love passing between them, as well as smiles and kisses. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, unwilling to break the moment with words.

Her combadge chirped loudly then, startling them both."Tuvok to Janeway."

"Janeway here," she called, slapping the now clay-encrusted communications device. They were both fighting a bad case of giggles.

"Captain, we are tracking the trajectory of an unidentified vessel. Our scans show it approaching our coordinates at high warp. They will be within hailing distance in approximately ten minutes," the Vulcan informed calmly.

"On my way," she stated evenly. Chakotay looked at her, his gaze wandering from head to torso. Picking up on his clue, she took a good look at him as well. They were both covered in clay. It was on their clothes, in their hair, on their faces... "How the hell do we explain this?"

"Da Vinci started it?" he offered, breaking into a smile.

Janeway snorted loudly, burying her face against his shoulder as a fit of laughter took over. "You're terrible!" she shot back at him when she could speak again. "But, I love you anyway." After planting a quick kiss on her lips, he shifted positions above her, so she could pull herself up and off the table.

"You know, Kathryn," he began as they hurriedly dressed themselves, "I really enjoyed this art lesson. I wouldn't mind having another one sometime."

He ducked quickly as a lump of clay flew past his head at warp speed.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
